Primrose Everdeen's Diary
by insane-wholockian-at-hogwarts
Summary: Prim's diary. It takes place during Mockingjay. First chapter is basically a review of what already happened already. There's some Katniss/Peeta, Katniss/Gale, Finnick/Annie and Prim/Rory.
1. My First Entry

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hunger Games. All rights go to Suzanne Collins, Lionsgate, etc.**

Hi! Nice to meet you! My name is Primrose Everdeen, but most people call me Prim. I'm thirteen years old. This is a bit odd (I'm talking to a book after all) but I guess I'll get used to it. The doctors said writing in a journal would help me adjust to living in District Thirteen. I'll start by telling you about myself.

I used to live in the Seam in District Twelve. The Seam is wear the poor live and District Twelve produced coal for the Capitol and the other districts. My father was a coal miner. He used to sneak outside the fence that surrounded our district and go hunting in the woods. He died in a mine explosion when I was seven. My mother's parents owned an apothecary in town. She moved to the Seam when she married my dad. After he died, she went into a state of depression. She never did anything besides eat and sleep. Eventually she went back to normal and started her own apothecary. Here in Thirteen, she works as a nurse, even though she should be a doctor.

Then there's my sister, Katniss. She's seventeen years old and has survived the hunger games. Twice. She learned hunting from our father. After his death, she took over as head of the family and started hunting. She's only just begun to forgive our mother for her depression. When I was reaped for the seventy fourth hunger games, she volunteered to go instead of me. She came out by faking a relationship with the male tribute from Twelve, Peeta Mellark. He has been captured by the capitol.

Katniss angered the Capitol, they forced her into an engagement with Peeta. The victors of the games were reaped to go into the third quarter quell. She was the only female tribute from Twelve. Peeta volunteered to go in instead of their mentor, and former tribute, Haymitch. Katniss destroyed the force field around the arena and her, along with Beetee and Finnick, were picked up by the rebels from Thirteen. Johanna and Peeta ended up with the Capitol. Finnick's love, Annie, another victor, was also captured.

Now you're probably wondering. How did you get to Thirteen? Rebels? What is going on? Give me a second and I'll explain.

Almost all of the districts have risen up against the Capitol. When Katniss destroyed the arena, District Twelve was firebombed. Gale, Katniss' best friend and hunting partner, was able to warn a part of the population. A bit over eight hundred of the eight thousand people escaped. My mother, me, Gale, his family, some of our friends, others we don't know as well, we survived. Gale led us to the woods. When the fires died down, we went back and treated the wounded. Three days later, hovercrafts from Thirteen showed up to take us there.

Katniss is the symbol of the rebellion, she has agreed to become the Mockingjay. I'm glad she agreed to it. Hopefully it will end the war sooner. I know it's hard for her, she did love Peeta, no matter what anybody says. Not as much as she had to pretend to, though. But she cares for him. And he's a prisoner in the Capitol.

He's not the only one she loves; she also loves Gale. He loves her too. They make each other happy. But she's too confused about her feelings. I can understand why. Gale's been her best friend for years. He was one of the few people she could be happy with. Peeta gave her food when she was starving, even though they didn't know each other. He is kind to all people while Gale is only kind to those few who deserve it- like Katniss.

Anyway, Thirteen is okay. Not as pretty as home, but it's safe. And most of my family is here. My father's dead and my goat, Lady, died in the firebombing. But I have my mother and Katniss. And Buttercup, my cat. Some of my friends are here including Rory Hawthorne, one of Gale's siblings. Rory and I became friends after Gale and Katniss introduced us. We knew each other before that (we were in the same class) but that was when we became good friends.

I should probably go know. I have to help my mother at the hospital. I think they're going to train me as a doctor! My mother's proud. I know my dad would be too. I can't wait to tell Katniss! I'll take you with me to the hospital so that I can write in you if I have free time.

Primrose Everdeen


	2. Stuck Deep in Thirteen

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games. All rights go to Suzanna Collins, Lionsgate, etc.**

I'm so glad that I took you with me to the hospital. Otherwise, I might have forgotten you. I know I only wrote in you once, but it made me feel better. They're so strict here, they wouldn't let me take another journal if I paid them!

We're being bombed! Luckily, even deeper than the main part of Thirteen, there is a bunker. Right now I'm sitting in the bunker with Buttercup. Katniss is trying to be strong. She figured something out (which I will mention later) and is gone to see Finnick. I'm glad he's here. He understands what she's going through and will be more helpful than others would.

After Beetee aired propos in the Capitol (during a live broadcast with President Snow and a horrible looking Peeta), President Snow asked Peeta if he had anything to say. Peeta had he courage to warn us that we were being bombed. It came with a cost; he's being punished as we speak. Then the district came down to the bunker. Gale and I were almost locked out of it. That will probably need some explaining…

The sirens were going off. I helped all the patients out of the hospital, I got to the stairs, and I froze. Buttercup. He was still back in our compartment. I couldn't just leave him there- and our stuff from home was there too. I started running up the stairs. The only other time I ran that fast before was when I was running from the firebombs back in Twelve.

I threw open the door and there he was. He was pacing. I looked around for something to carry our stuff. I grabbed Katniss' hunting bag and started stuffing things in. My parents wedding photo, my hair ribbon, my father's old hunting jacket. I picked up Buttercup and was about to leave when I stopped. I knew I was forgetting something. But what?

"Prim! What are you doing here? You should be down in the bunker!" Gale shouted.

"I was going there now! I just had to get Buttercup. I just to grab Katniss' things and we can go. Wait, why aren't you in the bunker?" I smiled as I realized that I remembered what I was forgetting.

"I was checking to make sure you and your sister were gone. Hurry up and grab what you need. We have to go!" he replied.

I threw her things in the bag and shoved it into Gale's arms.

"Here! You take it! I'll take Buttercup." I exclaimed.

We ran down the stairs, tripping every few minutes. It was terrifying. I thought we were going to die. We were almost at the bottom when I heard Katniss screaming my name. We shouted back. I could barely breath. You're not going to make, I told myself, you'll die on these stairs.

"PRIM!"

There she was! I made myself keep moving. They were shutting the door! No, they were opening it!

"KATNISS!"

Almost there. Almost. And we made! Katniss was hugging me. My mother was hugging me. Katniss was hugging Gale. We explained what happened and then went to our designated areas.

I sat there, hugging Buttercup, happy to be safe and alive. Katniss and I sat there while I our mother went over to help with the patients.

"How are you liking Thirteen, Prim?" Katniss asked.

I laughed. We talked for a bit. She asked me what Snow was going to do Peeta. I realized it, but I didn't what to say it. Protect Katniss from the truth and fear her anger if she were to find out I lied? Or tell Katniss, knowing that she will probably break down. But she would trust me. And she needed to know.

"Whatever it takes to break you."

So that's basically what's happened. I spend the time playing crazy cat with Buttercup, talking to Katniss and talking to Rory. After my talk with Katniss, I had went over to where the Hawthorne's were. I had to thank Gale for coming back for me. And I wanted to talk to Rory. He was the one I would go to when Katniss was in the games. He would try and make me feel better, something my mother was terrible at. And he wouldn't get upset whenever Katniss and Peeta kissed- something that Gale constantly did.

To tell you the truth, Rory was at my house right before the firebombing. We made a habit of watching the games together. It was better at my house, where there was no younger siblings to distract you from what you thought were your sister's last moments. Only my mother. When she watched, she became silent. Almost as if she was going into another state of depression. But she always came back out when the TV was off.

When the power turned off, Rory and I stared at each other. We didn't know what was going to happen, we just knew it would be bad. We grabbed my mother and ran outside. That was when the first bomb landed. We didn't know what to do. I thought

I'm sorry. I can't think about that right now. But I'll write about once we're out of the bunker. Maybe I'll be able to face it then. Maybe.

I'm going to go. I want to go talk to Rory again. I'll write again later. Oh, and Katniss is excited that I'm going to be trained as a doctor!

Primrose Everdeen


	3. Out of the Bunker

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own the Hunger Games. All rights go to Suzanne Collins, Lionsgate, etc.**

Finally! The bombing's stopped! I thought it would never end. A bomb would go off every couple of hours so that we would have to stay in the bunker for a couple of days. But it's over!

Rory and I had a bet with Gale about when it would end. As usual, Gale was right. But since we live in Thirteen now, we didn't have any extra food to bet. I guess in our case, that's a good thing! Rory was still upset about losing. I don't blame, Gale's almost never wrong! I wish Katniss would listen to him more often. If they would stop arguing, things would be better for her. It would probably keep her mind off of Peeta.

As soon as we left the bunker, Katniss and Finnick (and possibly Gale, I don't know for sure, but I think so) were taken aside. They're probably going to shoot more propos. They wouldn't want the districts to think that the Mockingjay was dead. Right now I'm in our new compartment. I helped the patients back to the hospital and then was sent to this compartment to put Buttercup back. There's no window so he now has a litter box. My mother's still at the hospital with the patients.

Rory just came by to see if my compartment was different than his. It's not. While he was here, we talked about the war. And some other, um, awkward stuff.

"Do you think it will be over soon?" I asked.

"Doubt it. We still have to get control of Two. And a few of the other districts are still causing a bit of trouble. Once all that's out of the way, we take the Capitol. But that will be extremely hard. Whenever all of that's completed, the war will end," Rory replied.

"How do you know all of that?"

"Gale. Doesn't Katniss tell you?" he asked.

"No, Katniss tries to protect me from everything. It was so bad back in Twelve, but now it can be a bit annoying. She can't be actually protect me from anything but she can not tell me what's going on. And she does. Or doesn't. Or, um, you know…"

"I know what you mean," he laughed.

I laughed with him.

"So, you think Gale and Katniss will get together?" Rory asked.

"What? I, um, well I know she loves him. But she also loves Peeta. She seems extremely confused about her feelings. I don't know what she's going to do. Gale, on the other hand, would get with her the first chance he got. If the bombing and the games didn't happen, she would probably be with him. What do you think?"

"I think they like each other, but Katniss will end up with Peeta. If he gets rescued, that is," he stated.

"Why do you think that?"

"Intuition? I don't know. I just feel like that's what will happen."

We talked for a bit more, then he realized he should get back to his compartment so that his family wouldn't worry.

"I guess I'll see you at dinner," he said.

"Yup. We'll get to watch and see which one of us was right about Gale and Katniss."

"What about us?"

"What?"

"What about us, Prim? I was wondering what we are. Friends or more than that?" he asked.

"I… I… I don't know." I replied.

"That's okay. There's been a lot going on lately, not much time to think about it. You don't have to answer right away. Just think about it. I better go, see you later," he said as he walked away.

See! I told you it was awkward! At least he didn't want an answer then. I don't know what I would of done. Dinner is going to be extremely awkward! Rory's my best friend. I didn't ever think of him as anything else. But, maybe he could be. We do spend most of our time together. He made me feel better when Katniss was in the arena. And there was the firebombing of Twelve. When he

I'm sorry, I'm still not ready to write about it. Soon, I promise! Just not now. Let's just say that he comforted me then. No, no, nothing bad happened.

I'm still confused about my feelings towards him, but I'll eventually figure it out. Maybe Katniss can help! She'll tell me what I should do! I'll go see here n- No, I won't. She won't be able to help. She can't even decide if she loves Peeta or Gale more, she would know nothing about how to help me. She's too busy anyway. Maybe I can talk to Delly, she's always so nice. When Katniss wasn't around, she would help me out. Yeah, I think I'll do that after dinner. Speaking of dinner, I should probably go eat. Write in you later!

Primrose Everdeen


	4. Firebombs

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own the Hunger Games. All rights go to Suzanne Collins, Lionsgate, etc.**

**If you like Harry Potter, please go vote on my poll on my profile!**

* * *

Good news and bad news. Good news is some rebels are trying to rescue Peeta, Johanna and Annie. A propo was aired at the same time so that it would help the rescue team by keeping the Capitol's attention on the screen. The bad news is that Gale is one of the people doing that. Katniss is still worried. So if Finnick. I was talking to Finnick today and he told me what he told Katniss. That at least if they don't make it, they'll die. If they die, they're not with the Capitol and can't be tortured.

Oh yeah, you're probably wondering about Rory (sorry, it's still odd to talk to a book). Well, I cornered him the other day and told him that I would need some time to figure out my feelings. He was in a fairly good mood, considering what I was saying. He basically said that it was okay, to let him now when I could, and that we should act like he never said anything. Delly was sweet when I talked to her, but she wasn't that much help.

What am I going to do? I know that I like him a lot. But I don't know how much. Am I repeating myself? Probably. Maybe I should tell you about the night of the firebombing. I think I'm ready…

We gasped as Katniss shot the arrow at the force field. I couldn't believe what she just did. It guaranteed her death. Explosions were happening on the screen, I knew I would never see her again. I don't know what I was going to do, but it didn't matter. At that moment, the power went off. I knew something bad was about to happen. My mother, Rory and I ran outside to see what was going on. We were standing there for a few minutes when Rory clued in.

"Run," Rory muttered.

"What? Did you say run? Run where? Why?" I questioned.

"There's going to be an attack. We have to find my family. Grab your mother and let's go!" he exclaimed.

That's when the first bomb dropped. We had to drag my mother down the road. She seemed to be in shock.

"Gale! GALE! Vick! Posy! GALE!" we shouted.

"RORY!"

We turned to our left and saw a small crowd running towards us. Gale was at the front of it.

"Rory! Prim! Hurry, we have to get out of here! Sneak out of a hole under the fence and run to the lake. You know where that is, don't you Prim? I'm going to round up a few more people. We go to the woods soon," Gale explained.

"What about mom and Vick and Posy? What about Mrs. Everdeen? What do I-" Rory demanded.

"Take Prim and go! Mom, Vick and Posy are already in the woods, waiting for us. Take them to the lake and we'll follow! Mrs. Everdeen can do what she wants but you two have to go!" Gale yelled as he pushed us in the direction of the fence.

We were lucky. They weren't dropping many bombs in our direction. Once we got in the woods, we looked for Rory's family. I was still upset that my mother hadn't bother to make sure I was okay before running off with the crowd. It only reminded me of what Katniss used to say about her.

"MOM! VICK! Posy?" Rory yelled. "Where are they, Prim?"

"Gale probably told them which entrance to the woods he was going to use (even though he didn't tell us). They're probably waiting there. We've got to get to the lake. I don't remember exactly where it is and we want to get there as soon as possible so we should leave now," I said.

We were running away from the fires, but we could still smell the smoke. I was starting to feel sick. Before I knew what happened, I was lying down, on the ground.

"Wh- what happened?" I asked.

"You passed out from the smoke. I kept following the direction you thought the lake was in, and you were right! Here we are. Now we just have to wait for the others," Rory explained.

"Why is my face wet?"

"You seemed really warm. I didn't know what to do, so I splashed some of the lake water onto your face. I hope it cooled you off," he said.

"Thanks."

We sat there, by the lake, for a long time. We tried to play games to distract ourselves, but we couldn't help worrying about are families. I wondered if Katniss was still alive. We basically gave up hope.

"What's that noise?" I asked.

"No idea."

"RORY! RORY! Prim!"

We turned around and saw a crowd coming towards us. Rory's mother was at the front, running towards us. Vick was behind her and Gale was holding Posy. And beside Gale, was my mother. The person who I didn't think would make it. I was more like Katniss than I thought.

Rory's mother ran up and hugged us both. Vick, Posy and Gale did the same thing. I thought my mother had forgotten about me, then I saw her running towards me.

"Primrose! I thought you were gone!" she cried as she hugged me.

"I'm fine. Don't worry, I'm fine," I replied.

Finally, I wrote about that horrible event. You might be wondering how that effected my feelings towards Rory. Well, one small detail I left out was that when I woke up by the lake, my head was on Rory's lap. He put your head there so that it was easier to pour water on it, you might be saying. That could be true, but I don't know. I should of realized sooner that he had feelings for me.

I really wish that I could ask Katniss about how I should act. But she is too busy worrying about Peeta. Lately, I feel so angry at her. She barely pays attention to anyone besides Gale, Finnick, anyone involved with the propos and Peeta (who isn't even here). Why doesn't she have time for me anymore? I understand that she's part of the war, but, couldn't she at least talk to me? She could ask me how my day was. Or how my training is going. I don't think she even realizes that Rory and I are good friends. Gale noticed. Vick and Posy noticed. Our mothers noticed. Other friends noticed. Even Finnick noticed. Why can't my big sister notice? Did I do something wrong? Is Peeta more important than me? She's changed so much. So have I, but I still make time for her. She just doesn't make time for me. I've noticed it for awhile. I think I was in denial. She doesn't even notice that I'm writing in a journal, when paper is so scarce, when I do it right in front of her!

I wish you could write back to me. I need some advice. But, would you know what to do? Even if you did, would you help me?

Primrose Everdeen


	5. Up Half the Night

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own the Hunger Games. All rights go to Suzanne Collins, Lionsgate, etc.**

* * *

**Hi! I was wondering if anybody wanted something to happen to Prim. I'm sticking to Mockingjay, but if someone wanted something like Prim babysitting Vick and Posy, or anything else like that, tell me in the reviews. If you like Harry Potter, I'm going to be posting a story where Teddy and Harry's kids go back in time and meet Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, and Snape. I'll post it soon, tonight or in a couple of days, depending on if I finish it. Please go check it out! Anyway, enjoy and review!  
**

* * *

It's horrible! The rescue team came back with Peeta, Johanna and Annie. Annie's fine. She's with Finnick right now. I don't think Finnick's been that happy in a long time. Johanna isn't doing to well. The doctors think that she was tortured with electric shocks after they poured water on her (to make it more painful). And Peeta… well, Peeta has been hijacked. He now thinks that Katniss is a mutt or something that wants to kill him. The doctors think that the Capitol gave him some tracker jacker venom, then brought up memories of Katniss. The fear from the venom makes him think Katniss caused the pain and fear. When Katniss went to see him (before anyone knew about the hijacking), he tried to strangle her. Luckily Boggs was there and stopped knocked him out before any permant damage was done. They're going to try and change him back, but they can't guarantee that he'll get better. I would never tell Katniss this, but I don't think they'll be able to do that. He might get a bit better, but he'll never be the same as he was before.

Gale wasn't hurt too badly. It came as a huge relief to Rory. He was terrified that Gale would be severely injured, or that he would die. I was trying to make Rory feel better while Gale was gone. The first thing he said to me when I saw him after Gale got back was "You were right, Gale's fine! Well, he's injured. But not seriously!" That's Rory. Trying to make things funny.

Are you wondering if I said anything to Rory? I think you are. Well, sorry to disappoint you but I didn't. I was busy in the hospital. I've only talked to Rory twice since Gale got back. Both times, I was in a rush. I've been helping take care of Johanna and Katniss. Oh, I forgot to mention that. Katniss is in the hospital until she's better. Anyway, I'm planning on talking to Rory soon. Once I get a bit of free time, I'll go see him. I'll tell you how it goes. And no, I can't go see him now. It's incredibly late at night. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to write in you.

If I know Katniss, she'll be really reckless. She'll want to go and do something dangerous, like going to the Capitol. Fortunately, nobody would be stupid enough to let her do that. I know that sounds harsh, but if you knew Katniss like I did, you would be saying the same thing.

I'm trying to be strong. Katniss would talk to me even less if she knew I wasn't strong. I miss District Twelve. A lot. It wasn't much, but it was home. I miss going out every morning and getting milk from Lady. I miss being above ground. But most of all, I miss my father. I haven't seen him in so long. I wish he was here. He always knew how to make me feel better. He knew how to make everyone feel better. He would tell me not to worry and that the war will be over before I knew it. But he's not here. He can't tell me those things. Katniss used to tell me those things after he died (though she wasn't very convincing). Not anymore. She rarely talks to me. And when she does, it never makes me feel better. And my mother? She's always working at the hospital. She stopped trying to comfort me after she saw that she only made me feel worse, which I didn't think was possible. But I have Buttercup and Rory. A cat and my best friend.

I wish I could go back to when my dad was alive. Except, I still want to be friends with Rory.

I don't know how Katniss does it. How she hides her emotions and doesn't let anyone know she's upset. She rarely breaks down. Even then, she makes sure that not many people know about it (or it happens when few to zero people are there). Maybe if I did that, she would talk to me more often . I try not to blame her for it. But it's hard. I know this is a lot worse for her, but it effects me too. I wish really wish you could give me advice on what to do. Maybe I can ask Rory. Gale will tell him some stuff, but he wouldn't tell him all of it. He would understand. At least, I hope he will.

I'm tired. I should get to bed. But I don't know if I'll be able to sleep. I get nightmares so often. It's gotten much worse than what it was before we came to Thirteen. They happen more often now. I think it's worse for everyone. The war has gotten more violent and everybody is worried. My mother's asleep and I think Katniss is too. Buttercup is half asleep on my lap. I considered sneaking out to see Rory, but he would be asleep. And, since I'm so tired, I would probably get caught.

I don't think I'll write in you until I talk to Rory. Unless something big happens. Otherwise, I'll be repeating myself myself. Oops, I just wrote "myself" twice. That just proves how tired I am. I think I'll try and sleep now. Notice I wrote try. However tired I am, once I lie down, I'll probably feel wide awake. Good night.

Primrose Everdeen


	6. Thinking About the War

**DISLCIAMER! I don't own the Hunger Games. All rights go to Suzanne Collins, Lionsgate, etc.**

* * *

******Here's the new chapter! In case anybody was wondering, the story go up until Prim's death. The final entry will probably be Prim saying how excited she is to go to the Capitol and help.  
**

**ForeverPotter17 started a story about the 68th Hunger Games. It's focused around the District Four tributes. If you like reading about other Games besides Katniss', then you should go check it out.  
**

**Please review!**

* * *

I know I haven't written in a while. It's because of what happened. Remember how I told you how Peeta has been hijacked. Katniss couldn't handle it, so she's gone to District Two. She left. Again. She always leaves. If I know my sister, she won't be coming back until District Two is under rebel control. Who knows how long that could take. Even if it does fall, she won't be back for long. Katniss will head to the Capitol. She wants to kill President Snow. And you know what? She'll get killed in the process. It's depressing, but she's reckless and doesn't value her life as much as she should. Katniss is the kind of person who would commit suicide. It's not hard for people to feel like that. Before the war, everyone was starving and was entered for a chance to get killed on TV. Now, nobody knows who will win. If the Capitol wins, everything will be ten times worse than before.

Gale and Finnick didn't go. Finnick has Annie now. He's too happy and they don't need him. Gale wanted to go with Katniss, but she wanted to go without him. But, knowing Gale, he'll be out there soon. He seems really distant lately. I wish he would feel better. I hate when people are sad. Of course, people are sad all the time.

Are you waiting to hear about Rory? You shouldn't be. Nothing big happened. When I went to talk to him, he told me to wait and think about it some more. He thinks I'm feeling rushed into deciding how I feel about him. He's right. I'm still really confused.

I wonder who will win. I say it will be us, but that's just wishful thinking. Oh, I mean the war (in case you didn't know). I really hope we win, but the Capitol is so strong. As long as they have District Two, they still have an incredibly good chance. I hate war. Too many people die. And so many of those people are innocent. Like those injured people who died when the hospital was bombed in District Eight. They were just lying there, in pain, when they were killed. I don't understand why anybody would want to do that. How Katniss killed those people in the Games, I don't know. I realize it was to save her own life and to make it back home, but I don't know how she had the courage to do it. I don't think I would. That's why I want to be a doctor. Instead of injuring people, I get to heal them.

I know I sound negative and depressed, but that's how I've felt lately. Usually I'm happier. It's hard to be happy during a war when you and all the people you care about are at risk of dying.

I heard once, that some people, long ago, could predict the future. Lots of people thought they were fake, but there were some people who believed them. Sometimes I wish I could see the future. If we win the war, I would be relieved. I don't know what I would do if I knew we were going to lose. I guess I could try and convince Katniss for us to run away. Somewhere the Capitol couldn't reach us. If Katniss didn't agree, I could try and convince Gale. But if all else failed, I would be stuck in Thirteen, waiting for us to lose. I would also see when I died. Maybe it's a good thing that people can't see into the future.

It's hard to find out what's going on in the war. They don't like telling people what's happening unless they need to know. Thirteen will tell everyone the basics, like "We're in control of District Nine" or "We've lost a battle in District Five. But don't worry, we won a different battle in District Six". It's not much to go on. Rory and I try to get information on the war from Gale, but we're not having much luck. He doesn't want to scare us, so he only tells us what we already know. It's annoying. He treats us like we're nine and too young to know anything that will scare us. But soon Rory and I will be considered old enough to become a soldier. Gale will not be happy then. I wouldn't become a soldier, but I know that Rory would. Not that he likes killing people, he just wants to help end this war in our favour.

I'm complimenting Rory a lot, aren't I? Does this mean I like him? Or do I like the way he acts? That's the same thing, isn't it? I wish I had an older sister that could give me advic- I can't believe I just wrote that. I do have an older sister, but she can't give me advice. Is that what I meant when I wrote it? Or did I just forget I had a sister, for a few seconds, because she's barely here? And why am I asking so many questions? What is wrong with me?

I should go, the schedule on my arm says I have training in a few minutes. I don't want to be late. I'm scared I'll mess up and they'll stop training me. I would be so upset if that happened. Anyway, I'll write in you some other time. Hopefully I'll have something more positive to say when I do. You never know, something good could happen. It's possible!

Primrose Everdeen


	7. Waiting

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own the Hunger Games. All rights go to Suzanne Collins, Lionsgate, etc.**

* * *

We captured District Two! I can't believe it! We actually did it! But Katniss was hurt. Again. She'll get better, though.

They blew up a mountain with weapons in it, called the Nut. It was almost all of the Capitol's weapons. I heard that it was Gale's idea. I can't believe he suggested that, especially since he's from District Twelve. I thought that he would realize that it was just like a mine explosion. Like the explosion that called our fathers. Sure, we're closer to winning the war, but people are still dying. I know that if there wasn't a war that twenty-four kids would be dying every year, but any death is a horrible death.

Peeta's getting better. I've been helping the doctors. I don't directly speak to him, but I help them prepare everything for the tests and other stuff like that. I could tell you more, but I doubt you would understand. Some of the things they have to do to heal him are incredibly confusing.

Finnick and Annie are getting married! Their wedding is in a couple of days. Annie is going to wear one of Katniss' old dresses and Finnick will wear one of Peeta's suits. They'll look amazing.

Can I tell you a secret? Of course I can, you're just a book! I hope that Katniss never find you because this is supposed to be a surprise. It's about the wedding… Peeta's making the cake! I told you that he was getting better!

So far, it looks beautiful! It's perfect for Annie and Finnick! I couldn't think of a better cake for them. I wonder how they will react… Finnick and Annie will love it! And they'll be so happy that Peeta's getting better. But I don't know with Katniss. She's hard to predict.

I still haven't settled things with Rory, but we're getting closer to an answer. He asked me if I wanted to go to the wedding with him. I said yes.

Oh, I just remembered this- the wedding is going to be filmed and broadcast across all of Panem! It makes me even more excited. I can't wait; finally, something happy!

Time seems to be passing very slowly. It started when I got to District Thirteen.

First, it was waiting for Katniss to get back. Second, it was waiting to find out what happened after the battles. Now, it's waiting for the wedding. Next, it will be waiting to see who wins. Either we'll be back to slavery, punishment and death or we'll be free.

I'm terrified about what will happen. What do you think? Oh, right. You're just a book. But, if you could respond, what would you say?

Every once in a while, some of the doctors will check on the new residences to Thirteen to make sure that they're still okay with the change. I've told them I still write in you. They're glad that it helps.

They suggested I continue writing until I'm able to cope with everything that's happened. That might not be until the war is over, but they think it will help. I'm going to listen to them- it's worked so far, hopefully it will continue to work.

I wonder what's happening to people living in the Districts. Nobody tells us what their life is like. I hope it's not too bad. I wish I could help them. I know there's a lot of injured people and they need someone to help them get better.

I'll tell you all about Finnick and Annie's wedding after it happens. I'll talk about the ceremony, the food, the dancing and the cake. And I'll tell you how Katniss, Finnick, and Annie react to the cake… I really hope they all like it!

I'm running late, I have to go help in the hospital. I'll write in you later. I'm sorry that I have to cut this entry short. But it took my mind off of waiting for a bit, so it was worth it. And working at the hospital will also help. I hate waiting. Waiting is never fun. Wait, no, I'm wrong. It can be, but only if you're excited for something good that is about to happening because then the adrenaline makes you even more excited.

Anyway, I've got to go. Goodbye!

Primrose Everdeen


	8. The Calm Before the Storm

**DISCLIAMER! I don't own the Hunger Games. All rights go to Suzanne Collins, Lionsgate, etc.**

* * *

******Not many chapters left. I'll probably do one or two more. Then I'll do the epilouge.**

* * *

The wedding was amazing! It was incredibly beautiful! Everyone loved it! Finnick and Annie looked so happy together. It was the most fun I had in a long time. It didn't feel like we were in District Thirteen. I wish there was a wedding everyday- they're so much fun! It was perfect! Except for Katniss.

The music was playing and I had just started dancing with Rory when Katniss came over and dragged me away to dance with her. I faked a smile, but I was upset. Not that I don't want to dance with my sister, but I was with Rory. She didn't even ask, she just grabbed my arm. And I couldn't leave because they started filming Katniss and I didn't want all of Panem seeing me ignoring my sister, especially since she is the Mockingjay and they all love her.

The next day I tried to talk to her about it, but she ignored me. It was like I wasn't even there… why did she do that? Was it something that I did? No, I'm being silly and over reacting… right?

Then she found out that Peeta made the cake. She talked to him and started getting mad at him; she didn't even care that he didn't know what was real and what wasn't! Katniss has always had a problem how she acts around other people. She was too defensive.

Since I sometimes help out with Peeta, I was able to find out how the meeting went.

Anyway, the wedding is over and now I'm back to anxiously waiting. Waiting for the attack on the Capitol. Katniss is training to fight. All she wants to do is go to the Capitol and kill President Snow. And no, she didn't tell me. Rory heard Gale muttering about that. Apparently, Gale mutters a lot. He also talks in his sleep.

Katniss and Johanna Mason have been training together. Katniss moved into another compartment with Johanna because the doctors wouldn't let her live by herself. I never thought Katniss would do that, it seemed like she hated Johanna… and that the feeling was mutual. But now they're friends.

All this means is that I see Katniss even less than I did before. I almost never see her. I miss her. I wonder if she misses me…

She probably doesn't. If she did, she would try and make time to see me. I try to make time for her.

It feels odd. Really odd. Like the calm before a storm. Do you know what I mean? Oh, right, you're a book. Why do I keep forgetting that?

I wish I could go back and live the wedding over again. It was incredible. And I have a bad feeling that it will be the last happy thing for a very long time.

I got to go outside yesterday. It was nice to be aboveground. I saw mockingjay. I sang to it and it sung back. I didn't notice, but Rory and the other people who were outside with us were listening. When I was done they said how wonderful of a voice I have. I shocked.

They… they even said that I was better than Katniss.

I still can't believe it. Am I really that good? I used to think that I was okay at singing. But could they be right? Could I actually sing better than the Mockingjay?

I hope so.

Did I just write that? Yup, I did. It sounds a bit harsh, doesn't it… but maybe not.

I wish that I could go out with the soldiers to the Capitol and be a doctor there. I know I'm young, I am only thirteen after all, but I would love to be able to help out.

My mother would probably say no. She can't stop Katniss, but I'm pretty sure that she can stop me. She wouldn't say yes. Why would she want both of her daughters to risk their lives? Even if she did say yes, nobody would take me with them. Again, I'm only thirteen. Maybe when I'm older? No, the war should be over by then. If it's not… well, I'm guessing that things would be pretty bad

I'm late again. I have to go meet Rory and Vick. Bye!

Primrose Everdeen


	9. The Capitol and the Kiss

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own the Hunger Games. All right go to Suzanne Collins, Lionsgate, etc.**

* * *

******This is the last entry written by Prim. Only the epilouge left (which will be Katniss writing). Hope you like the chapter!  
**

**Allons-y!**

* * *

I HAVE AMAZING NEWS! I GET TO GO TO THE CAPITOL!

Yup! They said I could go with them because they had a shortage of doctors and nurses. I can't believe it! I'll be able to make a big difference… a HUGE difference…maybe. I leave tomorrow morning. I'm so excited! I still can't believe that they're letting me go- I'm only thirteen. But I don't care. This means more people will be helped.

My mother… is worried. She doesn't want me to go. She's already worried about Katniss. When I go, she won't have any family with her. I feel bad about leaving her.

Katniss already left. Gale and Finnick are on her squad. She was happy to go. I can understand why now. Except for the killing part; I'll never understand why anyone would kill another person if they had a choice.

It was hard to say good bye. But I'll see her in the Capitol, so it'll be better soon. I'm going to surprise her. I hope she'll be happy for me.

There's something odd, though. President Coin sent Peeta to Katniss' squad in the Capitol. He was getting better, but he definitely wasn't ready to be around Katniss in the middle of a battle. I don't know why he was sent. I know that they lost a member of their squad, but somebody else could have replaced them. Someone who's more stable. Hopefully everything will work out. If we win the war, we can use the Capitol's labs to try and help Peeta get back to normal.

I'll be back soon. Somebody's at the door.

* * *

Rory kissed me!

I opened the door and he was there. I wasn't surprised, he said that he would come tonight to say good bye since I would be leaving early in the morning and he didn't think that he would be able to sneak out then. Anyway, we sat out in the hall for a bit and talked. It was nice. We just talked about random things. It was almost curfew when it happened. He said for me to be careful when I was in the Capitol. I was in the middle of promising to do that when he kissed me. I was in shock. I couldn't believe it.

Did I know that he liked me like that? Yes. Was I expecting it? Nope! It was quick, but I knew that it wasn't something random. That it was something he wanted to do for a while.

I tried to talk after that, but I was still in shock. He gave me a hug and said that he'd miss me then started to leave. Before he got too far, I called his name. As he turned around I smiled and said that I would miss him too. He smiled back, then left.

Did I react horribly? I probably did, but… maybe not? Oh, I don't know. I really hope he doesn't think it was forced. I was just so shocked that it happened. And, to tell you the truth, I don't know how to do these things. I'm only thirteen. I think that's how someone else would react, but I was just going on instinct.

I'll miss Rory a lot. And my mother. And Buttercup. I'll miss everything a lot. Even Thirteen. I still want to go, but I just realized how much I would miss everything.

How does Katniss do it?

I can't take you with me to the Capitol. I wish I could, it would help distract me from everything to write in you. But the soldiers said no.

Maybe I could sneak you? No, I'm a bad liar… usually.

It's really late. I should be asleep right now (considering how early I have to get up tomorrow). But I can't. I'm too worried about tomorrow. I want to help people, but I don' really want to go out into battle… not that I'm fighting, but others will.

I'm terrified. Incredibly terrified. This is one of the scariest things that I've ever done. But I have to do it. They're already short people, if I don't go, it will only make it worse. And if I don't go now, they won't ask me to go again. Why would they try and get a thirteen year old girl to go to the Capitol? The only reason I can think that they picked me is because my mother's so good at healing people. They know that I have some of her talent. That still doesn't make sense though, there are others who are older and more qualified than me.

This is good bye, I guess. At least until I get back. I've enjoyed writing in you. When I write in you next, I'll be happier.

Until then,

Primrose Everdeen


	10. Epilouge

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games. All rights go to Suzanne Collins, Lionsgate, etc.**

* * *

******This is the last chapter. It's Katniss writing down her reaction to Prim's Diary. Just warning you, there's a lot of angst. I hope everyone liked the story :)  
**

**Thank you~  
**

**iheartbooks4ever ForeverPotter17 SienaLove Kjane2000 Hungergames1234  
**

* * *

Peeta suggested writing a letter to Prim so that I could say good bye. I wasn't going to, but then I found her diary… that changed my mind. I still can't bring myself to pretend that I'm writing to Prim, but I can write down how I feel.

Rory came back to District Twelve to visit. His family decided to move to District Seven- that's where Hazelle was offered a job. Gale-

Anyway, Rory came by to see me before he left. He didn't want to go, I wouldn't be shocked if he moved back here when he's old enough. He gave me her diary. I didn't even know that she kept a diary.

He thought it would make me feel better. He couldn't of been more wrong.

I never asked Prim what happened during the fire bombing of Twelve; I didn't want to know. Now I do. She liked Rory. A lot. And he felt the same way. How could I not realize that?

Prim was close to Rory. They were best friends. She spent a lot of her time with him. Still wasn't that long.

She wanted to talk to me and spend time with me. And I ignored her. I knew I wasn't talking to her as much as I used to, but I didn't realize how little contact she had with me.

She helped Peeta get better. That must have been so hard for her. She was so strong- much stronger than I thought she was.

And then she burnt to death. Prim. My sister's gone. She's never coming back. Never.

I wonder what would have happened if she hadn't died. Would I still have shot Coin?

Did Prim like Gale more than Peeta? I couldn't tell. Sometimes it seemed like she hoped I would end up with Gale. Other times, with Peeta. Doesn't matter now. I'm with Peeta and I doubt it'll change. In the end, she wouldn't have cared. As long was I was happy, Prim would be too… she was happiest when other were happy.

She liked Finnick too, thought he was nice. I should of realized that she would see right through his act for the Capitol; she always noticed that kind of thing. She could tell if someone was actually a good person underneath- she saw the good in people. I didn't realize that they had ever had a conversation. Now they're both dead and I'll never be able to talk to either one of them again.

She was angry at me. Sweet, little Prim was angry at me. Upset that I didn't pay attention to her. But she always forgave me, thought she was overreacting.

I miss her so much. I thought the pain would go away. I hope it does- it's so hard to live like this. I regret not spending time with her. These last couple of years were hard on her too. I thought she would be fine- she was safe in Thirteen. Well, not safe; there's no such thing as safe. But she wasn't in as much danger as others. I couldn't have been more wrong.

Peeta's wrong. This hasn't helped. Well, maybe a bit, but not enough to do what Prim did and continue writing. Maybe one day.

* * *

** I might to a short story seperate from this one about Prim and Rory's relationship :)**


End file.
